More then a friend
by Ahsoka 1234
Summary: So where to next" asked Kevin. yes Kevin asked his friend Allie on a date. Next Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

The Orphan

The Orphan

Kevin Levin always thought he had a perfect life until he was 5. When he was 5 he already knew he had powers he just never used them before until when he got scared he jumped up in fear and the TV lights everything just turned off then he shocked his mom of course by accident.

Then his dad kicked him and told him to go to his room he could here them yelling at each other they were fighting because of him then his dad opened the door and shoved him out of their house Kevin ran to find some shelter in a subway.

He wondered what happened but never went back over to his house.

When he was 9 he met a new friend her name is Allie they always been best buds no matter what secretly he has a crush on her he treated her more then a friend I guess you can say he treated her like a sister.

"So Allie what are we going to do today? Are we going to trash someone's place or get something to eat or whatever you like to do" Kevin said he got nervous around her sometimes.

"No Kevin sorry" she liked him to she never did like stealing and stuff.

One day that gang was after Kevin and got him called him names and beat him up Kevin ran back to the subway crying, "Oh my God Kevin what did they do to you?" she would always help him "Allie just leave me" "No Kevin I won't leave you you're my friend no even more then that your like a brother to me… or maybe more" she added.

1 year later

Kevin was now 10 and also he was a little more braver "Allie (he sighed) will you go out with me to eat or do something" "Of course Kevin!" she went over and kissed him in the cheek they both blushed. Instead of going to have an romantic dinner they went to the arcade.

"What should I do first?" asked Allie "Maybe we can play Airhocky or something" Kevin suggested "I would love to"

When the arcade closed Kevin said "So where to next"


	2. To Late

To late

To late

"Kevin what do you mean where to next?" asked Allie then looked at her watch "Its 11:00pm mostly everything… that's fun is closed" said Allie. Then Kevin just looked at her surprised or angry but he wasn't looking at her he was looking at someone else Allie turned around she saw a crummy old RV then a boy was walking out of it he had brown hair and green eyes he was wearing this watch which looked weird.

"Kevin who are you looking at?" Allie asked that stupid question she knew he was looking at the boy but why?

Then the boy walked out of the RV he looked like he was taking a walk. "Allie you know what…um go back to the subway I'll be back just go back" Kevin said Allie wouldn't listen she just pretended she didn't hear him Kevin was losing his patience with her "Allie NOW" Kevin almost screamed at her Allie looked at him and froze and then she turned and ran she ran as fast as she could.

"Why is he doing this?" she said to herself she started walking after Kevin wasn't in her sight anymore she kept on repeating the same question over and over again then she stopped she knew Kevin and if she knew what he was going to do she was scared at first she thought he was going to kill him "He cant kill him I know Kevin he wouldn't do that " she said "Or would he?" she just kept on walking trying not to think about it when she reached the subway she was tired she decided to take a nap or go to sleep.

Kevin followed the boy until he heard this female voice that said "Hey doofus what are you doing here its almost twelve!" Kevin heard this voice before it was Ben's smartmouth cousin "What does it look like am taking a walk and you don't need to tell me the time! If I wanted the time I would have asked you for it!" Ben said Kevin did remember they fought a lot.

Kevin kept on hearing their little argument "Grandpa was looking everywhere for you! Oh and why did you just wonder off and take your little walk without telling anybody!" Gwen said Ben was looking furious "Hey why do you care what I do… Dork… geek! Ben said and trying to think of other names.

Kevin giggled he couldn't help when they left Kevin laughed so hard it was hurting his stomach when he stopped he barely remembered about Allie this was supposed to be the best day of her life and he messed up he was depressed while he was walking home then he said to himself "Maybe if I rush to my subway she will still be awake"

He rushed to his little home and said "Am ho…" he saw that she was asleep he was ashamed of himself "Well at least I she had a good tome at the arcade" he said then went to sleep next to her but this night he couldn't go to sleep he thought "I got her upset just to follow Ben but for what to hear him fight with his cousin yeah I really messed up" He forced himself to go to sleep and wait for the morning.

AU: Well like it was it to short REVIEW


	3. Good morning?

Good morning

Good morning?

"Kevin are you here?" asked Allie she barely woke so she was squinting her eyes and then she rubbed them she saw Kevin asleep she smiled and then her smile faded when she thought about last night "Did he kill him?" she asked herself then Kevin woke up and stared at her Allie was almost crying tears was just coming out of her eyes she turned her back at Kevin when he looked at her "Why…Why are you crying?" Kevin said sadly and confusingly "Oh nothing Kevin just…forget about it" Allie said. She was thinking of asking him what did you do last night? Who's the boy? But that would be to embarrassing wouldn't it she wanted that memory to be gone. What was wrong with her Kevin just needed to take care of business that's all and he didn't want me to get hurt so he told me to go to the subway right? She didn't want to think about it anymore just go ahead and enjoy your morning.

"So why were you crying this morning?" Kevin asked trying not to bug her "Kevin what happened last night?" Kevin looked at her and said "Nothing I just…Uh…talked to the kid" Allie turned her head and walked outside she stared up to the sky she was frozen by the air by everything around her she snapped out of it when she heard a male voice that kept on saying "Allie" like ten times she turned around it was Kevin "Why did you just walk up and leave?" Kevin said he stopped and sighed, "Oh great now am sounding like Gwen" Kevin said under his breath "I just needed to get some air that's all" Allie said.

"Allie something is wrong with you come on walk with me" Kevin said he told her everything about Ben but he changed it a lot "Ben and I were friends then he wanted to kill people on a train just for the money" Kevin said Allie looked at him she really didn't buy it Ben has a family what would he do with the money?

But then she knew Kevin would never lie to her after all they are together he would never lie to her. "Thanks Kevin I just needed to know that" she said smiling Kevin smiled at her to he wanted to kiss her and he did Allie looked at him surprised and said, "what was that for?" "It's for being there for me and trusting me and everything else you done for me"

They both blushed and Kevin took her hand and ran with her "Stay here" he said she did as she was told she waited for 5 minutes he ran back with a stuff animal.

"Thank you!" she said looking at her animal it was a monkey "No prob" Kevin said "I feel like I should repay you but how" Allie said "You can repay me with a kiss" Kevin said so she shrugged and kissed him.


	4. You Again!

You again

You again!

"So Grandpa where are we going next? OMG there's a spa!" said Gwen in an excited tone they taking a walk to buy some gas the RV had ran out of gas.

"Grandpa can I go to videogame store?" asked Ben, he was dying to get that new sumo slammer game.

"Later" said Max he was annoyed that they were asking him ever since they started walking to go do I don't know whatever they want.

"OK! Look you guys just go to the videogame store or spa just stay out of trouble!" said Max. Ben and Gwen just looked at each other and ran to their destinations.

Kevin was walking with his girlfriend Allie and then he saw Ben. Ben was walking toward them not knowing they were there then Ben stopped and said "You again!" Ben ran in front of Kevin to fight Allie looked at Ben madly and said, "What is wrong with you!" Kevin smacked himself with his hand "What is wrong with me what is wrong with your friend over there" Ben said then pointed to Kevin.

"Well hey at least Kevin is not as crazy as you at least Kevin wasn't tempting and almost going to kill like hundreds of people on a money train!"

"That was not me it was Kevin he wanted to kill innocent people just for the money I had nothing to do with it!" Ben said then turned to see Gwen running up to him (gasping for air) "Ben you dork where have you been!" Gwen said then looked at Kevin then Allie then to Ben "Who is the girl?" "Shut up geek am trying to listen" Ben said.

"Is that true Kevin…. Did you lie to me?" Allie asked tears started running down her cheek. "Yes… am sorry if I told you the truth you would never ever talk to me again and you probably would think am some kind of monster."

"No Kevin I wouldn't think you're a monster I would try to reason with you… I never ever want to see your face again!" Allie said then ran.

"Hey doofus maybe try to cheer your ex friend he seems pretty down" Gwen said, "What you want me to cheer…" Ben stopped when Gwen glared at him "Ok fine" Ben said stubbornly. "Kevin she was no good for you I mean she was a drama queen" Ben said then Kevin shot Ben a nasty stare "You know what don't beat me up or anything but you were no good for her!" Ben said then backed up and said, "Wow look at the time I have to go now bye!" Ben said then dragged Gwen with him.

Kevin was walking home sadly "Wow I really screwed up this time" he said to himself when he reached his subway he laid on the ground and thought about everything that happened he was in shock he thought this would never happen and everything would be alright.

"No nothing is alright I just been through a breakup I think" Kevin thought aloud.

He thought about saying how sorry he was and buying her presents but first of all he didn't know where she is and second of all he couldn't afford nothing right now.

"I'll look for her in the morning then apologize I just need some rest"

(Dream part)

Kevin was in some kind of town nobody was there plus it was so hard to see in this fog.

"Allie ALLIE!" Kevin kept on calling her name until he got an answer  
"Kevin is that you?" he heard a female voice it was Allie.

"Allie!" Kevin was glad he found her but something was wrong something was terribly wrong Allie was on the floor and bleeding Kevin ran to her and said (He is crying now) "Allie stay with me don't leave me" Allie said nothing Kevin put his head against her chest to see If her heart stopped well it stopped

(Done with dream part Yay)

Kevin awoke from the dream terrified.


End file.
